


Just Right

by EvilMuffins



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Beds, F/F, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Moon tries bed after bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished the game yet, so please no spoilers in the comments! :) I just had to get this out and couldn't wait!

Musty, with the dust of disuse…

Cookies in the oven and vanilla…

Sweat and muscle cream…

Each bed that the girl tried had its own scent, unique to the owner, or lack there of. The owners of the homes never seemed to notice or mind when Moon tip-toed off into their most private of rooms. Each time, without fail, she slid onto the bed that she found there, curling up on top of the sheets and closing her eyes. She would breathe deep, taking in the scent, not getting back up until she had picked apart the notes.

None of them were the same as the first one, that simple sofa bed up in the loft. Somehow it had reminded her of the bed belonging to the baby Teddiursa in the storybook her mother had read to her when she was young- 'just right'.

She had found another bed or two that had smelled of flowers, but it wasn’t nearly the same, not 'just right' at all. Those fragrances didn’t settle down, warm, into the pit of her stomach like Lillie’s had.

It was the same feeling she had whenever the wind would flutter through Lillie’s golden hair, as the girl clutched her hat to her head like a lifeline. It was the same feeling as when her friend would remind her of how she didn’t enjoy battles, and when she would kneel down to speak in hushed, soothing tones to Moon’s Pokémon.

The feeling frightened Moon, though in a good way, like how she felt at the start of battle.

And so she had continued on, checking bed after bed, just to be certain that no one else’s presence made her feel the same.

“Did they have any helpful advice? I’m sure that most people on this island know more than I do…” Lillie said, tugging at the hem of her dress as Moon stepped out onto the front porch of another stranger’s home.

Moon just shook her head, smiling as she slipped Lillie’s hand into her own, leading her off the porch and past the next house.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Check my works page for more Pokémon yuri from the previous games <3


End file.
